1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus that can store a print job and execute the stored print job. Further, the present invention relates to a related control method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-284919, it is conventionally known that a printing apparatus includes a plurality of sheet holding units and an operation screen can notify a user that attribute information (e.g., sheet size) about a sheet to be used in a print job is not registered to any one of the sheet holding units.
Further, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-49167, it is conventionally known that an operation screen can display a list of print job status information, so that a user can know that the size of a sheet to be used in a print job is not registered to any one of a plurality of sheet holding units or that the remaining amount of sheets to be used in a print job is zero.
If attribute information about a sheet to be used in a print job is not registered to any one of a plurality of sheet holding units, the execution of the print job will be stopped. In such a case, to prevent the execution of the print job from being stopped, it is required for a user to change sheet attribute information registered to any one of the sheet holding units to the attribute information about the sheet to be used in the print job. In this case, attribute information about a sheet holding unit to be used in another print job may be changed unintentionally and accordingly the execution of another print job may stop.